The Angel of Darkness of and Demon of Light
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: /Final alternativo/ Jack vaga por el futuro sin rumbo fijo hasta que el destino por fin decide sonreirle, pero nunca espero que su vuelta a casa incluyera ser tomando en carne y alma por Aku en el proceso, o que los roles de ambos se invirtieran para ello /Yaoi Jack x Aku/


_**Disclaimer: Samurai Jack, es una serie animada creada por el animador Genndy Tartakovsky y emitida por Cartoon Network entre los años 2001 y 2004. Actualmente está siendo emitida la quinta y última temporada por el bloque Adult Swim desde el 11 de Marzo del año 2017.**_

 _ **N/A: Como nadie más lo ha hecho vengo yo como siempre a ser la primera JA-JA**_

 _ **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, misticismo, Sci-Fi, Lemon. Esto es un yaoi. No te gusta no lo leas. También contiene un par de spoilers de la quinta temporada que le dará final a la serie. Si eres hispanoparlante te recomiendo el canal de Youtube:**_ _ **Daan Rfg**_ _ **quienes se están encargando de subir los capítulos subtitulados. Si eres fan de Samurai Jack, ya sabrás el argumento de los trailers que han salido previamente y en este escrito no se hace mención de nada relevante. Solo es una versión alternativa y sin fines de lucro que escribí con el objetivo de entretener al público.**_

 **The Angel of Darkness and Demon of Light**

…

Una silueta forrada de blanco y con un sombrero de paja a modo de paraguas caminada bajo lo que se podía categorizar fácilmente como un cuasi-diluvio. El inclemente viento arrastraba consigo una inmensa cantidad de agua helada a una velocidad de más de 200/kmtrs por hora, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos y entumidos a niveles muy dolorosos y se marcaban por debajo de su sempiterna yukata blanca, el mango de su katana golpeaba contra el obi haciéndole daño con su intempestuoso movimiento en la cadera y buena parte del muslo. La brisa no solo traía consigo muchísima agua que pronto se convertiría en granizo. También demasiados desechos naturales, como ramas de árboles, mugre, hojarasca y desperdicios metálicos. Jack no parecía inmutarse como era lo usual, aunque sus sandalias de madera se atascaran cada dos segundos en el barro que traía piedras incrustadas. Más de una vez, vagando por ese mundo futurista y digitalizado como un perfecto rounin había tenido que cruzar cosas muchísimo peores. Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que debería estar cerca del poblado que unos lugareños (unos extraterrestres comerciantes de minerales radiactivos) le habían pronosticado encontrar si caminaba unas diez horas al este. Bien ya tenía _once_ horas de caminata en medio de ese tupido bosque negro y lleno de depredadores y no había visto la primera casa en kilómetros a la redonda. Detuvo su caminar un segundo y se permitió suspirar, sacando el poco calor de sus pulmones mientras alzaba un poco sus orbes negros escondidos bajo el sombrero y analizaba su situación virando la cabeza y escudriñando en derredor.

―Ya se hizo de noche― el Samurai negó levemente. Tenía muy buena vista en la oscuridad, pero no por eso era inmune a una posible hipotermia, aunque hubiese estado bajo la fría lluvia de las aguas nórdicas en su enteramiento con los Vikingos de su época, al menos ellos le proporcionaban ropa más idónea para esas situaciones. Cuando se estaba planteando severamente el buscar una cueva donde sosegarse arqueo una ceja y un sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en sus labios― Luz…― rio para sus adentros, efectivamente había una lumbrera más adelante a solo unos cincuenta metros, pero para ver esa luz en medio de esa tormenta y oscurana gracias a los gigantescos árboles de gruesa corteza negra que debían medir más de cuatrocientos metros de altura. Debía ser un lugar grande, quizá un templo o mejor…alguna posaba o bar. Aunque sabía perfectamente que si era alguna de las dos últimas opciones habría una gigantografia de su rostro con letras en alíen rezando el: **SE BUSCA**. Y con ello muchísimos mercenarios y caza-recompensas. Pero no era nada a lo que no estuviera habituado ya, lo único bueno de que fueran bares o posadas era que podría pedir algo caliente para beber. Se encamino hasta donde las luces lo guiaban, pronto se dio cuenta de que eran de vivos colores neón, azules blancos y naranjas. Solo sabía que sitios que presentaran esa variedad de iluminación debían ser antros, sitios que le desagradaban de sobre-manera…no obstante no quería seguir bajo la lluvia y menos cuando un cubo de granizo irregular le golpeo el hombro derecho con exagerada fuerza, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando diviso la edificación y no escucho música tecno ni el aquelarre de miles de depravados o gritos de peleas de bar. Era una especie de posada de un estilo muy mimético al oriental y las luces que brillaban era como ver una de esas _lámparas de lava_ que descubrió en ese mundo y salían de los enormes ventanales con mucha parsimonia. Abrió la puerta y solo encontró a aliens y humanos con ropas que denotaban un alto estatus social en mesas privadas y alejadas de la vista pública en la parte superior, el lugar tenía al menos diez pisos todos de una categoría por lo que podía apreciar, él estaba en la planta baja y había muchos como él: De sencilla vestimenta y refugiándose de la lluvia, hablando animadamente y en tono moderado, en la barra solo había una persona. Le sorprendía encontrar un lugar así y más aún porque no veía por ningún lado afiches con su cara. Se acercó a la barra y se sentó a un banco alto de distancia del único otro ser en ese lugar. El barman era un obvio androide con inteligencia artificial, quizá había sido completamente humano alguna vez, vestía elegantemente y había miles de botellas con líquidos resplandecientes a sus espaldas, no solo era la iluminación interna la que cambiaba de color, sino también las bebidas.

―Disculpe…― la gruesa aunque joven voz de Jack llamo la atención del barman quien le sonrió.

― ¿Qué le sirvo señor? ― La voz mecanizada de ese androide era sospechosamente amable.

―Agua caliente. Por favor― espero risas por parte de los demás presentes y del barman pero no las hubo. Ese sitio le transmitía una paz muy extraña y eso comenzaba a incomodarlo.

―Enseguida señor― el barman hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y fue por su pedido.

―Muchas gracias― logro articular antes de que el androide se alejara por completo de su radio de alcance. Jack observo con extremo disimulo y rigurosidad a la otra persona en la barra junto a él. Tenía fisionomía _aparentemente_ femenina, pero era todo lo que lograba reconocer, además de un cuerpo humanoide, la persona en cuestión estaba forrada en una especie de cuero negro que resplandecía con las luces, estaba cruzada de brazos sobre la barra, con una taza de lo que parecía ser té negro humeando frente a ella. Tenía una capucha de esa extraña gabardina cubriendo su cabeza y no le podía ver el rostro, no obstante lo que llamo su atención de esa aparente persona (pues podía ser una alíen o una robot o androide o sobria Kami-sama que mas) fue ver su espalda, la gabardina negra tenia lo que parecía ser runas, runas blanca neón que casi lo dejaron ciego. Eran demasiado intricadas e imposible de descifrar a sus ojos…solo sabía que tenían el aspecto de una cruza entre un árbol y una cruz, sus manos eran de dedos delgados, largos y femeninos, casi atractivos, las mismas runas extrañas estaban tatuadas en la piel del dorso de sus manos y sus uñas muy cortas despedían el mismo brillo.

―Es de muy mala educación primero: No quitarse el sombrero en un lugar cerrado y segundo: Quedársele viendo a alguien con tanto sigilo como si fuera sospechoso de algo ¿Entendiste niño? ― Jack casi pego un salto en su sitio, la voz de esa supuesta mujer sonaba ¿Sintética? Ya sabía lo que eran los sintetizadores de voz, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que esta volteara a verlo (no supo en que momento lo hizo y eso lo dejaba impactado) y ver que su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara negra que parecía estar echa de un material muy parecido a las perlas negras. No había orificios para los ojos la nariz o la boca.

―Dispénseme, señora― hizo una inclinación respetuosa juntando las manos y pidiendo perdón sinceramente. Si le había dicho niño debía ser mucho mayor que él y también un peligro si volteo verlo y él no lo noto hasta que le hablo― No fue mi intensión incomodarla de ninguna manera.

― ¡Hmp! ― la persona a su lado convulsionaba los hombros aguantando una obvia carcajada histérica, pero al parecer ese bufido no pudo contenerlo― ¿Señora? ― giro el banco y cruzando elegantemente una pierna por sobre la otra y apoyando su mejilla forrada de cuero en su puño, él presumía que lo veía con mucha diversión― No soy mujer jovencito. Mucho menos un ser humano…― rio abiertamente aunque de forma muy recatada.

― ¿T-Tampoco es hombre entonces? ― Jack estaba muy descolocado. Aunque los millares de aliens, robots, androides, demonios, espíritus y un enorme etcétera que había conocido en ese planeta tierra adelantado milenos a su época fueran lo que sea que fueran, todos y cada uno sin excepción asumían que eran de género masculino o femenino…aunque seguía dudado del género de la esposa de su buen amigo el escoces…pero ese era otro tema.

―No― negó y Jack arqueo una ceja escéptico. Su fisionomía era notablemente femenina, delgada, algo trabajada y solo un poco voluptuosa en el área del pecho…y se ruborizó de golpe ¿Qué cosas indecorosas y deshonrosas estaban pasándole por la cabeza? Todo porque ese ser le había dicho que no era una mujer y el comenzó a dudarlo gracias a su aspecto― Eres bastante formal…y te da mucha curiosidad el que te diga que no tengo género ¿Me equivoco? ― Jack se sintió atrapado― Para los seres terrenales, siempre debe haber una división entre: El género, la sexualidad etc. Si no, es muy difícil para sus mentes la compresión de eso― volvió a apoyarse en la barra y para sorpresa del Samurai, el té negro iba desapareciendo a través de esa mascara apenas acerco la taza a donde deberían estar sus labios.

― ¿Seres terrenales? ― Jack, por fin quitándose el sombrero de paja y poniéndolo sobre la barra pareció captar― ¿Eres un espíritu? ― Eso le daba sentido a todo. Muchos seres espirituales de las religiones que conoció a través de su antiguo mundo no tenían género establecido. Sobre todo algunas entidades africanas.

―No― el nipón sintió que le estaban tomando el pelo― Tampoco soy de este planeta…tienes demasiadas dudas en la mente, un galimatías nada propio de ti… _Ouji-sama_ …― Jack abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sintió como todo su empapado vello corporal se crispaba de golpe, pero antes de saltar de su puesto y exigirle respuestas a ese ser la voz del barman lo interrumpió:

―Su agua caliente señor― dijo el androide cortésmente y dejándole una taza con agua volatizando vapor al aire y una jarra térmica con el mismo liquido dentro.

―Gracias― el Samurai iba con toda la intención de prepararse su infusión de hierbas pero ahora estaba enojado. Esa incertidumbre debía ser resuelta ya mismo― ¿Usted quién es y como sabe que soy un Príncipe? ― le espeto seriamente volteando su banco y escondiendo las manos en las holgadas mangas de su yukata― Además…lo dijo en mi idioma natal… ¿Habla usted japonés?

―Es una descortesía contestar una pregunta con otra pero lo hare de todas formas― le respondieron de forma seca― ¿Querías agua caliente para prepararte una infusión de hierbas? Pudiste haber pedido cualquier tipo de té en este bar/restaurant…mocoso― Jack sentía que tenía un ceja tiritando de los nervios, la pesadumbre y la furia. Pero recapacito apenas ese ser volvió a hablarle― ¿Quién soy? ― Lo vio, pero él no sabía si existía una mirada tras esa mascara negra con destellos de colores que no tenían nada que ver con la iluminación― Eso es sumamente complicado de explicar…además no es el momento― el barman se acercó a ese ser, le paso otra taza de té negro sin que se la pidieran― Gracias ― le dijo al androide y este se fue haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza― El japonés es como decir una sola vocal si te hablara en _mi_ idioma. Y ¿Cómo sé que eres un Príncipe? ― Jack afilo los ojos, estaba a nada de desenvainar su arma― Estaba en la tierra cuando tu padre el Emperador Matsuhito de Japón, reunió a todos los Jeques del mundo para el plan de contingencia que debía llevarse a cabo si Aku despertaba…faltaban como dos meses para que tú nacieras― dijo como si nada y Jack casi pego la quijada del suelo― ¿Vas a preparar tu té o no? ― le preguntaron obviando lo anterior.

― ¡¿Estuvo aquí desde hace tantos milenos?! ¡¿Conoció a mi padre?! ― Jack no daba crédito a su razón.

―No es necesario alzar la voz…― le volvieron a reprender y el nipón se sentó de nuevo en el banco…apenas se dio cuenta de que se había levantado― Si joven Samurai…estuve aquí en esa época― le respondieron de forma tácita y ese ser volvió a tomar su taza de té― Jeje…''Tantos milenos''― Jack se sintió ofendido al ver que ese ser desconocido estaba imitando su voz de forma jocosa y cínica― Hace tiempo que pase los cien mil millones de años de edad…uno o dos milenios no son nada― ahora si Jack trago muy duro.

―Entonces… ¿Restaurant? ― pregunto Jack sin dejar de ver a ese extraño personaje mientras estaba preparándose su infusión de siempre, además quería desviar el tema, le estaba incomodando en demasía…miro atentamente el sitio con ojos preocupados y llenos de inocencia…nunca había visitado un lugar tan…tranquilo.

―Bar/restaurant― le corrigieron y luego le preguntaron de forma muy entrometida― Es igual de deshonroso no revelar tú verdadero nombre en tú cultura…como lo es soltar tú katana siendo un Samurai―volvió a beber de tu té― Pero fue bastante inteligente de tú parte hacerte llamar ''Jack'' en esta época…entre menos sepa el enemigo de ti mejor…

―Debo presumir que usted sabe mi nombre real…― Jack vio a aquel ser con reproche. Era muy peligroso a su parecer.

―Por supuesto― le respondieron de vuelta― Pero como eso sería contraproducente para tú misión no lo diré en voz alta…― hizo ademanes de rendición con las manos.

―Debo darle las gracias entonces de no ir donde Aku a revelar mi nombre y mi ubicación― respondió Jack mientras tomaba de su infusión.

―Eso es un insulto a mi inteligencia mocoso pedante― le hablaron con un tono muy ofendido y Jack casi se ahoga con su infusión― **¿Aku?** ¿Ir con ese saco de mierda? Su presencia es tan jodidamente asquerosa que debe dar gracias a que no se lo he entregado a Shivá, Ra y a Odín para que terminen el trabajo que creyeron terminar hace eones...y no lo hago porque es TÚ misión destruirlo ahora― Jack dejo caer la taza la cual se quebró en el suelo al oír los nombres de esas tres deidades― Además es una falta de respeto meterse en asuntos ajenos…por si no lo has notado este lugar no tiene ningún afiche tuyo…fue obra mía…― se apuntó con el dedo índice a sí mismo― este debe ser el único sitio en la tierra gobernada por ese engendro de Aku que es medio pacífico y sin depravados o mercenarios como para que tú llegues y no puedas pasar una noche tranquilo…

― ¡M-Mis más sinceras disculpas! ― Jack estaba sudando en frio― ¿Obra suya dice? ― solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza― ¿Cómo lo consiguió? ― Jack no sentía una presencia maligna venir de ese ser…pero era como si la estuviera escondiendo.

―Un par de trucos que se― se limitaron a responderle.

― ¿Sabía usted que vendría para acá? ― Jack se cuadro cual militar en su sitio. Viendo a ese personaje muy seriamente.

―Sí.

― ¿Me ha estado siguiendo?

―Algo así.

― ¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde que llegue al planeta.

― ¿No que estaba aquí desde antes de que Aku emergiera por segunda vez?

―De hecho estuve cuando aterrizo en el planeta millones de años antes de que la raza humana si quiera pensara en existir― Jack sintió que dejaba de respirar― ¿Crees que este es el único planeta que me gusta visitar? ― se cruzó de brazos― Hay muchos planetas tierra mejores que este…y otros planetas que no son la tierra también… ¿Tengo trabajo que hacer, sabes mocoso? ― lo vio ladeando la cabeza.

― ¿Eh…entonces cuando llego a este planeta? ― No quería preguntar por eso de que existían otras versiones de la tierra ya estaba muy confundido y algo atemorizado.

―Unos doscientos años antes de que tú llegaras aquí, bueno mejor dicho a esta época…estaba meditando y apenas sentí tu presencia de nuevo en el mundo, me puse en marcha a buscar un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente…aunque me distraje haciendo turismo los primeros ciento cincuenta y nueve años― ese ser se rasco la mejilla por sobre la máscara con algo de vergüenza y Jack sintió que le cayó una roca en la cabeza.

― ¿Cómo puedo…dirigirme a usted? ― estaba tan pálido que casi estaba transparente.

―Mmmmmm― se tomó de donde debería estar su mentón la entidad― No comprenderías ni sabrías pronunciar mi nombre real aunque te lo dijera…tú usas un alias…―lo observo fijamente― usa uno conmigo también― pareció meditar al respecto― Llámame: Señor Incognito.

― ¿No que usted no tenía género? ― Jack enarco una ceja.

―Así es, por lo mismo da igual cómo me llames… ¿No te parece?

―Tendría sentido entonces que le llamase como a un hombre aun cuando su fisionomía es femenina…― Jack se volvió a ruborizar― N-No es que yo…

― ¿No es que me estuvieras detallando? Las mentiras no forman parte del código que sigues― se rio en su cara― Ni me viene ni ma va si lo hiciste o no…no tengo género, no soy humano…no me afecta…

― ¡No iba a mentir! ― Los ojos de cachorro pateado de Jack se le hicieron muy tiernos a Incognito.

―No, solo ibas a dar una excusa― volvió a reírse de él― Tranquilo…― puso una mano en su hombro― ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres totalmente adorable? ―Jack sintió calientes los pómulos y la punta de sus orejas― Eres humano…estabas desconcertado con lo que escuchaste y la curiosidad es algo inherente a ustedes, no deberías avergonzarte por una nimiedad…aunque por ahí dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato…pero no lo digo por ti― se apresuró a decir y puso las manos como dándole a entender que no estaba armado― Sino por las millones de cosas que he visto que han hecho los humanos en líneas de tiempo alternas…― rio por lo alto― ¡Además si hay un gato que se va a morir por curioso ese es Aku! ― intentaba contener su risa pero era inútil.

― ¿Por qué quería conocerme…Señor Incognito? ― Jack se sentía extrañamente relajado con él― ¿Cómo es que si no está del lado de Aku, este no lo ha mandado a ejecutar? ¿Por qué dice que se va a morir por ser curioso nada más? Hay demasiados motivos mejores por los cuales se VA a morir― espeto muy serio escondiendo las manos en las mangas de la yukata y frunciendo el ceño hasta unir sus gruesas cejas negras, mientras el barman le daba otra taza con agua y un pequeño robot limpiaba los restos de la que se rompió en el suelo.

―Corrección: Ya te conocía, y quería que hablarte de varias cosas, Samurai Jack― tomo de su té una vez más― Pero primero responderé a tus preguntas― Jack sintió que le sonreían debajo de esa mascara perturbadora― Uno: Aku ni siquiera puede sentir mi presencia a menos que yo lo quiera así…sus androides de caza y miles de ojos en todas partes no podrían verme aunque quisieran…a menos que yo lo quiera así― Jack tenía su típica cara de sorpresa― Dos: Te digo que se morirá por curioso porque cuando comencemos a hablar de las cosas por las cuales hice que llegaras aquí en primer lugar …te vas a poner tan irascible que querrás matarlo más de lo que quieres hacerlo ahora…― su tono era muy, muy malicioso y eso no le daba buena espina.

―Esclavizo a mi gente, destruyo mi hogar, me mando milenios en el futuro, convirtió a mi planeta en un nido de asesinos, psicópatas, aliens, mercenarios y especies refugiadas, dejo que la maldad, la locura y la corrupción gobernasen, amedrenta mata y tortura a placer y voluntad, esclaviza a todo y a todos y creo que esta demás mencionar al sin número de desalmados avariciosos y maquinas que manda en mi busca para matarme… ¿Cómo podría detestarle más? ― Jack estaba con una vena cobrando vida en la frente.

―Todos esos motivos te llevan a querer matarlo por: Justicia, principios, honor y responsabilidad. Además de libertar al mundo de su locura y oscuridad…pero detestarlo no es lo mismo que ODIARLO― lo callaron con un ademan de mano antes de que comenzara a despotricar que SI lo odiaba― Me refiero a odiarlo por motivos netamente personales…demasiado… **PERSONALES** ― lo miro atentamente― Todos tus demás motivos están movidos por influencias de terceros…claro lo de tú familia y tú tierra si es personal…pero a no a un nivel como el que te diré…― ahora si Jack estaba metido de lleno en la conversación.

―Menciono que usted hizo que yo llegara hasta acá…― Jack ahora un poco más relajado pero era parte de su naturaleza bajar la guardia― ¿Puedo hacer un par de preguntas más? ― recibió un nuevo asentimiento de cabeza― ¿Cómo lo hizo?

―Desde hace ocho meses que estoy moviendo a aliens y mercenarios de baja categoría. Sabía que no te costaría nada vencerlos pero que harían que tomaras los caminos correctos hasta esta ubicación…ninguno de ellos es consciente de que lo hacían por órdenes mías, ni siquiera los mercaderes que te dijeron que por aquí había un poblado. Lo cual mi querido Jack, es mentira. Aquí solo esta este bar/restaurant. El siguiente pueblo está a dos semanas de camino― el Samurai estaba atónito e indignado― Si te estas preguntando como hice para manipularlos, fue simple― dejo bruscamente la taza de té en la barra, ahora mismo su presencia exudaba autoridad y soberbia― Altere sus mentes, solo un par de modificaciones a nivel celular, nada permanente. Solo les hice consientes de: Que decirte, cuando hacerlo y cómo actuar. El sexteto de inoperantes mercenarios que intentaron emboscarte hace cinco meses y fallaron rotundamente… ¿Los recuerdas? ― Jack estaba comenzando a respirar de forma copiosa y sus fosas nasales estaban dilatándose con cada respiración violenta― La Princesa de ese reino, El Caballero, aquel Shaman corrupto, los gatos siameses y el musculoso con acento ruso. No existen alianzas actuales entre caza-recompensas para objetivos, como todos eran de baja categoría sabía que serían útiles, ahí tomaste un camino. Luego encontrarte con los Monjes Xiaolin, también fue una estrategia solo que a ellos no los manipule, sino a los centinelas de piedra que te atacaron a ti y a dos de ellos, ahí tomaste otro camino. Luego sabotee deliberadamente las máquinas de Aku para que se destruyeran solas en ese claro de pastizales para que el muy idiota dejara de entretenerse pidiendo pizzas a domicilio y se le ocurriera enfrentarte en una lucha ''mano a mano''― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Hay que ver que es completo payaso cuando quiere― soltó una risa socarrona y se cruzó de brazos― Finalmente y perdóname esa de verdad. Cuando perdiste la memoria con esas sirenas, tú NO recuerdas como saliste de esa isla…así que manipule a un Hombre Pez para que te dejara en ese barco porque sabía que tú querido amigo el escoses lo abordaría meses más tarde y te ayudaría con eso y así pudieras tomar la ruta que te llevo a muchos días de caminata hasta las ruinas de tu hogar y llegaras aquí― reparo en Jack quien lo veía con muchísimo desprecio― Oye si estas molesto porque las sirenas te dejaron desnudo en esa isla no fue mi intensión y además técnicamente fue culpa tuya, no cargabas ningún objeto de valor encima que no fueran la ropa y la katana…

― ¡USASTE DELIBERADAMENTE A GENTE INOCENTE! ― levanto la voz lo suficiente para que varios se le quedaran viendo.

― ¿Consideras inocentes a los mercenarios que utilice?

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡PERO ES INDIGNANTE! ― Jack golpeo tan fuerte la barra con el puño que esta se cimbro al impacto― ¡¿Qué formas deshonrosas y faltas de moral son esas de intentar contactarme?! **¡NO TENIAS DERECHO A…!**

― **VUELVE A ALZARME LA VOZ Y TE DESINTEGRO ÁTOMO POR ÁTOMO MOCOSO** ― Jack sintió como cada nervio de su cuerpo y también las entrañas se contrajeron con muchísimo dolor y se sentó ipso facto― Uno: No te podía contactar de forma directa. Dos: Era tú deber pasar por todo eso y no lo podía interrumpir de forma tan poca ortodoxa. Tres: Tú vienes de una época donde las leyes internacionales nunca se dieron, pero si se hubieran dado y hubieras estado vivo en ese momento, sabrías que con el fin de hacer justicia, **TODOS** los métodos a utilizar son válidos. De otra forma solo se pedirán disculpas. Hay dos términos que NO conoces y esos son: Coerción y Coacción― el tono de voz de Incognito casi le congela el agua en el interior de las células― La primera avisa que habrá una consecuencia de romper una ley y la segunda es el castigo que se administra si esto pasa sin avisar antes― le espeto con agresividad― Tú solo estas molesto porque dije que los había utilizado ¿Te sonó a que eran simples cosas verdad? Para mí lo son a pesar de que son seres vivos, pero a ninguno le hice algún daño permanente, es más. Ni recuerdan que estuvieron en contacto contigo…

―Aun así no puedo aceptar que alguien que dice obrar por la justicia manipule a terceros para sus fines― el Samurai hablaba con un tono de voz más moderado pero menos indignado― Tienes razón, vengo de otra época. No comprendo los métodos que en el futuro sin Aku se habrían usado…pero lo que menos comprendo de todo esto es: ¿Quién te dio la orden de ayudarme? ― Incognito solo rio en silencio― ¿Por qué eso es lo que haces no?

―Correcto― aplaudió con mucho sarcasmo― Denle un premio al niño― Jack volvió a enojarse― Si, vine a ayudarte. No puedo contradecir lo que ya está escrito en piedra, pero si puedo obrar según mi parecer para que los eventos se den y aun así yo obtenga un beneficio pero hablamos de que el beneficio seria el éxito de la misión que me fue encomendada― apunto a Jack con un dedo― Escúchame bien― Jack trago su aliento y no dejaba de ver a Incognito amenazante― Aku va a destruir todos y cada uno de los portales, artefactos y seres que tengan la habilidad de abrir portales en el tiempo. Destruyendo todas y cada una de tus oportunidades de volver al pasado. Estarás varado en este tiempo por el resto de la eternidad…tal vez no lo has notado porque aún es muy pronto para que se aprecie en tú piel…solo llevas casi cuatro años vagando en este mundo…llegaste a los veinticinco años de edad…si obviamos que vienes de milenios en el pasado deberías estar por cumplir veintiocho años…pero van a pasar más de cincuenta años y tú mi amigo― se le acerco algunos centímetros logrando hacer que el Samurai temblara de miedo en su puesto―…no envejecerás ni un atisbo…tendrás setenta y cinco años y seguirás viéndote como te ves ahora.

― ¿Q-Que estas…diciendo? ― Jack no podía con ese afluente de información, sentía que se iba a desmayar― **¡¿Por qué no envejeceré?! ¡¿Tanto tiempo lograra Aku evadir el filo de mi espada?!** ― grito presa del pánico. Sentía que era un total incompetente una deshonra una desgracia para su gente y su misión.

―Perderás la katana…y no sabrás si algún día la recuperaras…― los pulmones del menor dejaron de jalar oxígeno a su sistema, comenzaba a ver todo borroso― Eso te desmoralizara. Te volverá loco en varios puntos…y más cuando te des cuenta de que no envejeces…cuando Aku te mando a este futuro afecto tu capacidad de envejecimiento natural…puedes morirte de cualquier cosa menos de ancianidad…y para evitarte esa tortura me mandaron de intermediario…mis demás hermanos hacen lo mismo con millones de seres vivos…ahora mismo no solo hablo contigo sino con millones entre millones de otros seres que también tienen problemas que ameritan una intervención…existo fuera del tiempo Jack…estoy en todos y en ningún lado al mismo tiempo…en esta línea temporal, en este planeta ya está escrito que tú mataras a Aku…por eso nadie de mi casta interviene para consumar lo que las tres deidades que te mencione no lograron…no conoces el termino _burocracia_ pero si lo hiciéramos…digamos que sería demasiado ''papeleo'' ― volvió a sentarte aletargadamente en el banco― Y no te puedo decir quien me envió…― la risa llena de malicia de Incognito ya no parecía estremecer a Jack.

― ¿N-No e-es p-peligroso que me c-cuentes todo esto en un l-lugar público? ― el tartamudeo del menor casi no lo dejaba cavilar nada. Quería romper a llorar ahí mismo.

―Todos aquí están oyendo de todo menos de lo que estamos hablando…puede que nos estén escuchando hablar de las últimas tendencias en moda…― se sumió de hombros― Si no deseo que escuchen no lo harán…― Jack solo se bebió de un trago el agua caliente de la nueva taza que ahora estaba tibia.

―No creo poder sopesar todo lo que escuche― Jack se limpió amargamente las lágrimas que lograron salir de sus lacrimales con la suave tela de su yukata― P-Pero… ¿Estás aquí para evitar eso…verdad? ― la esperanza parecía brillar por si sola en los orbes negros del menor.

―Así es, creo que lo deje claro niño― Incognito parecía muy tranquilo.

― ¿C-Cómo lo harás? ― pregunto de nuevo el menor esperando acatar cualquier orden para librarse de ese horrible destino.

―Diciéndote la forma de hacer que Aku te envié a tú época por su propia voluntad― Jack no supo en que momento tomo al ser que ahora llamaba Señor Incognito de la gabardina negra y lo veía como un perfecto drogadicto al que le ofrecen heroína gratis.

― **¡¿PUEDES HACER ESO?!**

―Si… ¿Serias tan gentil de soltarme? Arrugas el traje…

― _¡Gomenasai desu!_ ― Espeto Jack con un sonrojo nuclear en toda la piel de la cara y el cuerpo, Incognito lo tuvo que detener de hincarse en el piso a hacer reverencias para disculparse de forma patológica.

―Bien, primero: Te calmas o te calmo― esa fue una amenaza y al Samurai le quedo clara― Ahora presta atención a lo que te voy a decir…aunque hablarlo en la barra puede ser molesto…vayamos a una sección privada― luego de que Jack recordara como respirar y caminar (pues cada paso significaba un trastabilleo de lo nervioso que estaba) ambos se vieron en el último piso casi rozando el techo. Había un enorme ventanal de vidrio polarizado por donde podían ver el granizo caer con violencia y la noche estaba tan oscura que solo acrecentaba las sombras del bosque negro de afuera― Necesitas un calmante y algo que te mantenga un poco sereno― Incognito solo toco unos botones que se iluminaban con el tacto de sus dedos en la pared y de inmediato de la mesa donde estaban ambos sentados al estilo japonés en el suelo emergieron dos copas, una con liquido de color azul calipso para Jack y otra de color rojo radiactivo para Incognito― Tómalo…te ayudara…no es venenoso…

―Está bien…― el de cabello y ojos negros acerco la copa a sus labios y un olor tranquilizador le llego de lleno. Tomo un sorbo y estaba sorprendentemente dulce y se sintió relajado al instante― Se me quitaron las ganas de vomitar… ¿Usted que está tomando? ― pregunto con muchísima inocencia.

―Repito: Eres completamente adorable― Jack se sonroso mucho con eso y se sobo la nuca― ¡Jajaja! Esto es algo parecido a la ambrosia…es un re-potenciador energético…es muy fuerte…― el de la gabardina hizo desaparecer el trago a través de su máscara como con el té― Delicioso…

―El té negro chino es un energizante y depurador…y ahora está tomando otro tipo de energizante y no le he visto comer… ¿Solo se alimenta de cosas que le den energía?

―Muy listo― rio sin ninguna malicia― De hecho, me alimento principalmente de energía…― lo vio directamente y Jack sintió que había caído en una trampa por millonésima vez― Tú sabes que decirte cómo hacer para que Aku te devuelva a tú época no te iba a salir gratis…no te hagas el que no lo habías pensado…

― ¿Vas a robarme la energía? ― el filo de su katana destello, estaba a punto de sacarla de la vaina, su mirada era digna del guerrero del calibre que era.

―No toda― le hablo como si fuera imbécil y Jack no entendía nada― El pago por mis servicios es que a quien ayude me dé un poco de su energía…solo basta con que me des la mano, como si estuviéramos compartiendo salutaciones occidentales comunes― le comenzó a explicar― Solo cobro cuando el ser vivo tiene una energía astral tan pura y deliciosa que es imposible resistirse a ella― por un momento Jack sintió que lo estaban desvistiendo con la mirada, más cuando Incognito entre-lazo las manos y apoyo su mentón en ellas― Eres un muchacho de corazón puro, demasiado para tú propio bien…desbordas energía limpia y eso atrae a muchas cosas malas a tú camino…¿Conoces esa filosofía no? Es oriental después de todo…― Jack solo asintió― En fin, si…eres como una cascada de diamantes que brillan como estrellas― el menor estaba cada vez más azorado― ¡Tan noble, tan heroico y valiente! ¡Misericordioso y no olvidemos que esa aura tan potente de luz que emanas se ve acrecentada por tu castidad! ― Jack casi desvía a sus pulmones su trago con lo último que escucho― ¿Te da pena que sepa que eres virgen?

―Eh no se déjame pensarlo… ¡OBVIAMENTE! ― Jack no supo cómo se le salió el sarcasmo pero estaba bastante muerto de la pena en ese instante.

―Desde los cinco años no has hecho más que entrenar, vienes de la cultura más recatada y conservadora del mundo y más en tú época donde las mujeres no tenían idea alguna de como lucia la virilidad de un hombre hasta que contraían matrimonio y debían darle hijos…sin mencionar que eras el hijo del Emperador…― Jack no sabía cómo responder a eso― Cualquiera que supiera eso, sin tener mis habilidades sabría que aun eres casto en TODO sentido…

― ¡Y-YA DEJE DE DECIRLO! ― El nipón quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

―Bueno, bueno calma pueblo― Incognito se rio a sus anchas― ¡Ay sabía que iba a ser divertido fastidiarte con ese tema pero no tanto! ¡Jajajaja!

― ¡¿Qué?!

―Bueno, pongámonos serios― dijo como si no hubieran estado hablando sobre la nula vida sexual de Jack, y este por supuesto lo vio muy feo― Antes de decirte cómo lograr que Aku te mande a tu tiempo…tienes que pagarme primero…

― ¿Y eso porque? ― Jack se cruzó de brazos― ¿Es su política?

―No, de hecho podría buscarte en tu época y que me dieras el pago…si no fuera porque para lograr que Aku te envié por voluntad propia al momento donde casi lo acabas…pierdas esa pureza y yo me quede sin ese premio que es esa energía tan pura― Jack boqueaba sin decir palabra alguna haciendo la perfecta imitación de un pez Koi.

― ¿P-Porque iré a perder mi pureza? ― abrió los ojos horrorizado hasta la medula― **¡¿Tendré que convertirme al lado de la oscuridad?!** ― Jack se calló la boca cuando sintió que le metieron una bofetada.

― ¿Mejor?

―Sí, gracias― si debía admitir que estaba a punto de practicarse un Seppuku con la katana si esa era la forma de eliminar a Aku.

―No tarado no te convertirás al lado de las tinieblas…pero… ¿Sabes qué? ¡Págame primero y luego te digo!

― ¡No aceptare un trato tan inverosímil!

― **Hazlo** ― Jack comenzó a temblar en su sitio de nuevo.

―Quiero una prueba de tus habilidades primero― no supo cómo salió esa frase de sus labios, pero lo dijo e Incognito soltó una risilla.

―Está bien― dijo como si nada― Mira por la ventana…― Jack obedeció y dilato los ojos impresionado cuando la lluvia ceso de repente mostrando un cielo estrellado como nunca antes lo había visto en su vida, noto claramente como Incognito delineaba con el dedo la superficie del ventanal y en el cielo aparecía una aurora boreal completamente blanca que parecía tener vida propia, era un espectáculo hermoso, más porque podía ver la Vía Láctea de colores que jamás imagino que vería y pronto la aurora estallo en millones de brillos que cubrieron los árboles. Incógnito hizo el amago de atrapar la imagen con la mano y Jack volteo a verlo. Afuera la noche estaba tranquila y normal pero en la palma de la mano de su acompañante estaba el espectáculo de cuerpos celestes en miniatura. Como si hubiera atrapado el firmamento entero con su mano, luego este se volvió una especie de canica e Incógnito se lo echo a su bebida y se lo empino― ¿Convencido?

―T-Te…acabas de comer el cielo― Jack estaba azul del pánico y algo emocionado― A-Además cambiaste el clima afuera…

― ¿Lo notaste? ― soltó con sarcasmo― Bien. Mi paga― le extendió la mano y Jack solo acerco la suya propia que era presa de temblores mioclonicos severos…apenas apretó la mano de Incognito sintió como si algo de calor escapara de su cuerpo por su brazo― Listo― el Samurai vio cómo su acompañante guardaba en una botella de vidrio con la forma de un melocotón una especie de líquido blanco brillante que desprendía un olor sumamente embriagante.

― ¿Esa es mi energía? ― abría y cerraba los puños― No me siento débil…

― ¡Claro que no! ― soltó Incognito feliz de la vida abrazando protectoramente el melocotón de vidrio― ¡Tienes DEMASIADA energía! Aunque este frasco es bastante grande como veras…― y era cierto tenía el tamaño de la cabeza de Jack― No se compara a toda la que aun tienes… ¡Por Dios Todopoderoso, muchos se morirán de envidia! ― seguía acariciando el enorme melocotón brillante.

―Hablando de dioses…― Jack carraspeo con su mano echa puño a nivel de sus labios― Habías mencionado que las deidades Shivá, Ra y Odín habían creído exterminar a Aku― afilo los ojos de una forma que podían penetrar el alma cual agujas senbon― Yo desconocía por completo esa historia ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tres dioses de tal categoría no pudieran eliminar a Aku? ― puso las manos sobre la mesa casi con la intención de saltarle encima a su interlocutor.

―Eso paso hace eones…― la voz de Incognito era fría y calante, pero sobre todo muy susurrante― Lo que conoces actualmente como ''Aku'' es solo un remanente de él verdadero demonio intergaláctico que fue…el actual regente de este mundo podrido es solamente una pequeña fracción que quedo del demonio original la cual aterrizo en la tierra y se fue alimentando de los seres vivientes que iban evolucionando en el planeta…― Jack sintió que se congelaba en su sitio― Pronto esta entidad maligna fue ganando terreno…cuando los primeros seres humanos proto-civilizados fueron emergiendo, la oscuridad sin conciencia de Aku los devoro…se alimentó de muchos humanos durante millones de años…el lugar de su aterrizaje fue el Japón que tu conociste…este trozo de oscuridad no contaba con conciencia propia hasta que le fue disparada una flecha envenenada, así la peor y más temible inteligencia se liberó por primera vez…― Jack recordaba que su padre le había contado esa parte del relato― No obstante, Aku adopto una nueva forma ya que no recordaba la original…estar en tus tierras solo lo hizo aceptar la forma de la cultura en donde estaba, por eso ''Aku'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Parece el peor _Oni_ de tu cultura…por lo mismo adopto ese nombre…

― ¿Me estás diciendo que Aku no es su verdadero nombre? ― Jack estaba perplejo.

―Exactamente― Incognito se cruzó de brazos y piernas― ¿Qué significa _Aku_ en tu cultura, Samurai?

―Maldad…locura…es casi un diminutivo de _Akuma_ que significa: Demonio o Gran Espíritu― Jack medito mucho al respecto.

―Sé que estuviste en contacto con culturas que tenían a la Iglesia Católica como regente… ¿Llegaste a conocer como era que un ritual de exorcismo tenia éxito?

―Pues…si, lo escuche de un Sacerdote Católico una vez…― Jack se cruzó de brazos y piernas también― El paso definitivo es hacer que el demonio revele su nombre para expulsarlo…―agrando los ojos enormemente ante esa revelación. Incognito solo sonrió.

―A estas alturas, debilitar lo suficientemente al ser conocido como Aku hará que recuerde su verdadero nombre…con obligarlo a decirlo junto a su procedencia…podrás quebrarlo y doblegarlo para que te envié a la época donde se supone lo habrías liquidado, una vez ahí. Acabaras lo empezado…y este futuro ya no existirá… **Ouji-sama**

― ¿Cómo puedo lograrlo? ― Ahora la postura de Jack era de sumo respeto y se había envalentonado fieramente.

―Esa es la parte que no te va a gustar― dio otro trago a su copa y Jack arqueo una ceja― Te había dicho que Aku se iba a morir por curioso ¿Recuerdas? Bien es hora de que te diga porque…y esa misma curiosidad la utilizaras a tú favor para hacer que asuma la forma que esta presa dentro de su eterna locura y tinieblas….

― ¿Una forma presa? ― Jack estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

―Devoro a millones de humanos durante su sed de recuperar fuerzas…todas estas almas presas se comprimieron en una sola, esta es el corazón del demonio y al hacer que salga podrás doblegarlo para que revele su nombre y/o procedencia…

― ¿Me estás diciendo que tiene un corazón humano?

―Relativamente hablando solo es una fuente de energía…puede que no tenga una forma demasiado humana…pero es lo que lo hace débil…ante ti― miro fijamente al Samurai― Dime: ¿Sabes porque Aku te tiene tanto miedo que solo sabe mandar esbirros para matarte?

―Por mi katana, obviamente― Jack estaba seguro de sus palabras.

―Eso es solo 50% verdadero― el nipón no cabía dentro de su asombro― Las fuerzas opuestas se ven atraídas, es una ley universal…como el Yin y el Yang…son una danza eterna…él se ve atraído hacia la enorme luz que emanas pero, como tú no estás loco de atar como él y la oscuridad nunca le podrá ganar a la luz tú jamás caerías en las millones de tentaciones que Aku tiene…

―No creo estar entendiendo― a Jack le urgía una explicación más detallada.

―Bueno pongámoslo así…este demonio, que en su forma original solo quería acabar con la vida misma y volver a la cordura de los seres vivos algo aberrante, siendo que era el axioma definitivo de la más grande cosmovisión trastocada por los eones… ¿Por qué ahora solo puede saciar su sed con cosas tan vánales como: Poder, riqueza, comida, humillar, fomentar el odio y la guerra, ser tan flojo para hacer las cosas él que manda a otros a hacer su trabajo? ¿A qué te suenan esos ejemplos? ― hizo ademanes explicativos con las manos.

―A…seis de los siete pecados capitales― Jack entendió por fin― Soberbia, Avaricia, Gula, Envidia, Ira y Pereza…. ¡Espera falta uno! ¡Falta la…! No…― Jack se echó a reír como un maniático― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA! ¡Aku es un demonio no puede….!

― ¿No puede tener deseos carnales? ― a Jack le cortaron la carcajada en el acto― Es un demonio que se comporta como humano…normalmente los demonios solo manipulan a los humanos por medio de posesiones para que caigan en las tentaciones QUE YA TIENEN a niveles que no tengan un punto de retorno porque el sufrimiento del hombre es su mayor placer y diversión…claro existen siete demonios en la demonología Cristiana que representan a los siete pecados pero ninguno es tan idiota y payaso como Aku…― vio como Jack se seguía poniendo morado del asco― Aunque no lo creas el UNICO deseo que Aku no ha cumplido es el de la Lujuria…y es tan posesivo y tiene una negación tan fuerte por el odio que te tiene que no admitirá nunca que su naturaleza oscura se ve atraída fuertemente por tú luz…

― ¿Me está queriendo decir que…?― ahora si iba a vomitar― No lo diga: **NO SE ATREVA A DECIRLO.**

―Aku te desea sexualmente― Incognito esquivo la copa de vidrio que Jack le lanzo.

― **¡¿COMO SE ATREVE USTED A DECIR TAMAÑA BESTIALIDAD Y TONTERIA?!** ― Jack había desenfundado la katana.

―Aku te vigila las 24 horas del día…y su momento favorito es cuando te estas bañando― luego de tres horas de intentar que Jack recobrara el conocimiento pues había azotado contra el piso Incognito tuvo que golpearlo en un nervio en la medula espinal para que despertara pues ni echarle agua a puntos de congelación funciono.

― ¡AAAH! ― el grito de Jack estremeció a todo el edificio― ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ― sentía que estaba siendo presa de la locura―

― ¡CALMATE MIERDA! ― Incognito tuvo que paralizarlo con varios golpes a puntos de presión en el cuerpo― Escucha, si es horrible para ti saberlo dado que no tienen la mejor relación ni mucho menos pero es la realidad Jack, y no puedes cambiarla.

― ¡¿Cómo para empezar sabes que ese maldito depravado me ve mientras me estoy bañando?! ― le ladro en toda la cara perdiendo el control por primera vez en su vida.

―Él te vigila a ti y yo los vigilo a los dos…pero me di cuenta que desde que apareciste comenzó a poner ojos en todos lados, primero quería liquidarte y como siempre esta aburrido por cualquier estupidez o hace llamadas de broma o te espía sin interés en matarme…solo le gustaba verte caminar por desiertos o nevadas para reírse de cómo te estabas cocinando con el calor o convirtiéndote en una paleta de helado en la nieve…él no tiene moral por supuesto que te espiaba cuando te sacabas la yukata y el Fundoshi para darte un baño rápido en una cascada o laguna y aprovechar de lavar tú ropa…no obstante lo que comenzó como curiosidad tardo menos de un día en volverse voyerismo y ahora maldice los días que sus secuaces lo interrumpen cuando estas desnudo bajo el agua…no voy a darte detalles de lo pervertido que es porque te vas a volver a desmayar y no quiero tener que resucitarte si te da un maldito ataque al corazón tan joven…

―Y-yo…y-yo….

― ¿Tú…?― y aquí venia.

― **¡VOY A MATARLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** ― El grito de Jack se escuchó en la guarida de Aku, el susodicho le estaba dando golpes a su pantalla por donde espiaba a su enemigo jurado pues solo mostraba estática y se quedó viendo a la nada y luego se sumió de hombros.

Volviendo con Jack.

―Wow…tienes al menos dos horas diciendo groserías en veinte idiomas humanos― Jack se calló la boca cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

― ¡¿Y cuál es el plan, eh?! ― el Samurai había perdido la templanza hace mucho rato― ¡¿Ir con Aku y seducirlo para que me diga su maldito nombre?!

―Peor― Incognito quería reír y reír con la cara que Jack tenia― ¿No te entrenaron en seducción?

― ¡NO!

―Bueno con el cuerpo que tienes es suficiente…

― ¡¿Q-Que?! ― Jack no podía estar más rojo. Eso sería una imposibilidad biológica.

―El lado que Aku no quiere salga es el que tiene a la lujuria…obviamente esta reprimido y teniendo un corazón humano relativamente hablando…tiene carne y la carne es débil…ahora si logras someter a ese corazón a admitir que desea algo contigo veras la verdadera forma de la fuente de energía y lograras que te diga su nombre…pero tiene que estar MUY débil emocionalmente para eso…― Jack había dejado de parpadear y respirar también― Ok lo diré de una jodida vez…tienes que acostarte con él…

 **Tres Semanas Después:**

Eso no estaba pasando eso NO debería estar pasando. Simplemente era imposible que pasara ¿Qué acaso la mala suerte lo perseguía? Jack aun no superaba las palabras de Incognito el cual sabía que estaba rondando por algún lugar…no se sentía solo en ningún momento desde que se conocieron y sabía que era la presencia de ese loco. Pero más loco fue el plan que este le había dicho, que más bien había sido la clase de educación sexual que Jack JAMAS tuvo en su maldita vida y se maldijo mil veces cuando pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si la verdadera forma del corazón de Aku no era femenina? Lo había dicho en broma y acabo enterándose de cómo funcionaban las relaciones sexuales entre personas del mismo sexo, tanto hombres como mujeres y decir que su puritana mente del medio evo tardo HORAS en procesar y asimilar la información no era exagerar. A eso se le sumaron muchas cosas personales suyas que no tenía idea de cómo salieron (todo por no querer participar en el contexto poniéndose en plan de niño malcriado)

― _¿Sabes lo que es una polución nocturna Jack?_

― _¿Polu-que?_

― _Okey, ese término no existía en tu época lo pondré así…cuando comenzaste a entrar en la adolescencia ¿No te despertabas a la mitad de la noche sin ningún motivo con un problemita entre tus pantalones?_

Luego de eso paso la vergüenza de su vida contándole como TODOS sus entrenadores tenían una técnica distinta que aconsejarle para que se le bajara la calentura, después de todo, todos fueron hombres mucho mayores que él. No obstante los maestros que tuvo que fueran totalmente espiritistas como en varios templos monásticos le decían que era deshonroso tocarse a sí mismo y ni hablar de cuando estuvo en varios países europeos y le toco escuchar sermones de parroquia sobre como tocarse era un pecado castigado por Dios. No obstante Incognito los mando a todos al carajo con unas simples palabras.

― _Tú no lo sabes pero a eso se le llama tener la mente cuadrada en TODOS los mundos y dimensiones actuales… de hecho en poquísimos siglos luego de tú época que los hombres se masturbaran era demasiado normal. Estudios científicos revelan que…_

Y así se enteró de algo llamado sistema endocrino. De hormonas llamadas adrenalina, oxitócina y endorfinas y un largo etcétera científico de como la masturbación sobre todo en hombres ayudaba a su biología y que de hecho un hombre común se tocaba un mínimo de tres veces por día. Demasiada información para Jack. No obstante su entrenamiento siempre le enseño a tener la mente abierta y nunca cerrada…y viviendo todo lo que ya había vivido en esa época ¿Si podía congeniar con aliens, robots y demás porque sería tan difícil aceptar esos nuevos conceptos? Es decir aprendió a leer y escribir jeroglíficos a los nueve años, eso no podía ser más complicado. Pero si había algo mucho más complicado para su desgracia. Su maldita sexualidad, el admitió abiertamente que el único beso que recibió en su vida fue a los cinco años mientras cazaba salta-montes y se topó con una niña a la cual le regalo uno de esos insectos echo de origami y esta le dio un casto y tierno besito en la mejilla y ese era todo su conocimiento en relaciones con el sexo opuesto. Incognito se rio en su cara por tres horas y luego le pregunto si gustaba de las mujeres y el respondió que sí. A lo que ese personaje le refuto que él ni siquiera lo sabía, que su cultura le inculcaba que debía tener herederos un día y que por eso él asumía que le gustaban las mujeres. Que bien podrían gustarle los hombres o ambos géneros sin saberlo. Y ahí se enteró de todas las orientaciones sexuales que existían, cosa que lo traumatizo por cinco días. Ahora mismo se encontraba con la maldita duda existencial de tomar o no una ducha. Estaba frente a una cascada, los caza-recompensas no le habían dado tregua por esas tres semanas y la lluvia se encargaba de limpiarlo y si admitía que **no** quería desnudarse para que Aku lo siguiera espiando…pero si quería regresar a su época tenía que sacrificarse…comenzaba a odiar a sus padres repentinamente…con una sonrisa forzada ante ese pensamiento vio a todos lados, no había una sola presencia alrededor…suspiro pesadamente, parecía mortalmente derrotado.

―Bien…al mal paso darle prisa― desato el Chonmage de su cabello dejándolo suelto, se sacó la yukata muy despacio y muerto del sonrojo…no quería mostrar un solo centímetro de piel pero o lo hacía o iba a vagar por el mundo cincuenta años sin la katana y medio loco…termino dejando caer la tela blanca al suelo y comenzó a desatar el Fundoshi que le servía de ropa interior. Una vez estuvo como Dios lo envió al mundo se adentró a la cascada y comenzó a tallar sus brazos, abdomen y a lavar su cabello el cual estaba enmarañado. Casi olvidaba lo bien que sentía el agua limpia sobre él esta resbalaba por su tersa piel blanca, bajando por su trabajado cuerpo delineando su abdomen, marcando con el brillo del sol su ancha espalda en forma de V bajando por sus omoplatos hasta sus nalgas. Se concentró tanto en limpiarse que se le olvido que cierto Shogun del Mal lo estaba viendo con lujo de detalle, Aku había gritado como una mujer excitada de alegría cuando AL FIN el maldito Samurai se había medito a bañar, le dio algo de vergüenza que sus guardias le preguntaran que si estaba todo bien cuando escucharon tremendo grito, pero los calcino hasta convertirlos en ceniza por interrumpirlo. Jack estaba dándose el baño más largo que alguna vez lo vio darse y mejor para él que se tardara toda la vida si se le antojaba, Aku sonreía perverso detallando cada musculo que se tensaba, cada zona que se suponía sagrada para Jack y que nadie debería estar viendo y el saber eso solo lo hacia reír cínicamente y en silencio. Pero este baño fue diferente…por alguna razón que el demonio desconocía Jack comenzó a lavar su hombría por más tiempo del acostumbrado…Aku comenzó a sentirse azorado y eso no lo entendía, el Samurai había puesto una mano en la roca de la cascada apoyándose en esta mientras la otra mano masajeaba su miembro que estaba creciendo si Aku no estaba viendo mal (que no lo hacía, pues no puedes ver mal con visión 20/20 y una definición de más de 780 en HD) Comenzó a oír jadeos y gemidos provenientes del Samurai quien tenía la cara tiernamente sonrojada y sus delgadas lágrimas de placer y vergüenza se confundían con el agua de la cascada. Duro alrededor de diez minutos con esa empresa, frotando lo que lo hacía hombre hasta que soltó un gemido muy grave y ronco y el agua se llevaba algo blanquecino. Jack parecía cansado, ese largo cabello negro pegado a su espalda y esa postura tan sensual hicieron que al Shogun del Mal…le diera un puto infarto― Mi-Mierda…― Jack no quería admitirlo pero se había sentido demasiado bien hacer eso, solo había puesto la mente en blanco y se había dejado llevar se terminó de bañar y cuando se vistió por completo una voz salió de la nada.

―Ultimas noticias en todo el planeta Jack… ¡Aku tuvo un ataque! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

― ¡AAAAAAH! ― le apunto con su katana a Incognito y se tomó del pecho― ¿Qué dijiste? ― recapacito en lo que ACABABA de hacer― ¡¿ME VISTE?! ― Ahora si iba a matarlo.

― ¿Qué? ¡NO! ― le contestaron de forma agresiva― Yo estaba en el centro de la ciudad haciéndome pasar por uno de los secuaces de Aku y de repente el payaso colapso en el suelo, te rastree y vine a decirte que lo que es obvio que hiciste en la cascada le afecto de una forma increíble a Aku… ¡Apenas lo están reanimando! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ― tenía un periódico holográfico en las manos donde una presentadora alíen estaba dando noticias sobre el Shogun del Mal y su ''misterioso'' ataque. Jack no se sorprendió que Incognito fuera capaz de moverse por tantos kilómetros en solo unos segundos― Si eso no te convence de que…

―Lo sé y no lo repitas…ya sé cuál es el plan― el Samurai se palmeo la frente― Bien ¿Cuándo nos ponemos en marcha?

―Sera cuando te pones TÚ en marcha y la respuesta es: Ya mismo, hay que aprovechar que sigue débil.

El plan era simple. Jack se infiltraría en la mismísima guarida de Aku con una identidad falsa que Incognito le había preparado, este ya sabía cómo llegar a ella y una vez dentro Jack haría lo que mejor sabía hacer…matar a todos los estorbos de una estocada y quedarse solo con Aku y de ahí solo el Samurai sabría que diantres hacer. Jack se colocó una máscara propia de los secuaces de elite de Aku y una túnica negra que tenía la insignia del Shogun del Mal en la espalda y pecho, llevaba consigo un cofre con joyas muy cotizadas de un planeta al que Aku aún no esclavizaba. Estaba solo caminando por una ciudad llena de malvivientes pero al verlo con la máscara, la túnica y el obvio tributo al Dictador del planeta le dejaban el paso libre, nadie ni siquiera le rozaba un hombro. Una vez estuvo frente al tele-transportador que le indicaron le indico a la computadora que venia del planeta Ndoena a contribuir con las riquezas del Shogun del Mal y la computadora encantada de la vida lo tele-transporto hasta la guarida de Aku. Había bastante conmoción en el lugar decorado con llamas estilo oriental, aliens y robots venían de aquí para allá con cara de horror y muchísimos médicos de distintas razas venían corriendo en dirección contraria a la de Jack. Lo único que el Samurai logro escuchar a parte del ajetreo genérico fue el tartárico grito de Aku de fondo.

― **¡DIJE QUE SE LARGARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** ― todo el lugar pareció temblar a los pies de Jack quien se tuvo que poner firme para no caerse y sostener bien el cofre que si tenía las estúpidas joyas― ¡NO ME PASO NADA MALDITA SEA!

― ¡P-pero señor! ― Jack logro escuchar a la trémula voz de la razón de alguien y luego de un ¡TE CALLAS! De parte de Aku y el grito de esa voz que ya no se escuchó más…Jack supo que quien fuera que intentaba controlar a Aku había sido asesinado.

― ¡Oye tú! ― Jack volteo a la voz del guardia que lo llamaba a los gritos― Los tributos se cancelan por el día de hoy. El Gran Shogun del Mal no está para recibir ningún tipo de elogios― el enorme alíen puso una mano en el hombro de Jack sin saber que era lo que le esperaba.

―Oh, que lastima― la voz de Jack sonaba muy divertida― Y yo que moría de ganas de verlo…o mejor dicho…él va a morir al verme…

―¿De qué mierda ha…?― no termino la frase pues el destello metálico de la katana mística de Jack corto en dos al guardia mecánico dejándolo caer al suelo dejando un reguero de aceite, chispas y tuercas.

― ¡HEY! ― Todo el personal de Aku comenzó a llegar, miles de aliens comenzaron a temblar de pánico al reconocerlo cuando se quitó la máscara y se deshizo de la túnica, los que si tenían sangre corriendo por sus venas y no querían perderla salieron huyendo como cobarde en capsulas de escape, dejando a Jack solo con miles de máquinas y personal de seguridad. Aku estaba tan ocupado intentando calmarse que no reparo en los gritos de horror que venían desde fuera de su habitación. Simplemente no comprendía que le pasaba. Mientras Jack rebanaba y cortaba de limpias estocadas a una docena por segundo, los escarabajos gigantescos que se encargaban de perseguirlo por las selvas comenzaron a ser lanzados en su contra. No le tomo más de una hora atravesar los puntos críticos de cada uno de ellos, los había enfrentado tantas veces que sería absurdo que no conociera donde golpear y luego apuñalar con la espada. Los guardias dieron demasiada pelea, eran la elite de Aku después de todo pero al ser el lugar más custodiado del planeta (por fuera) el personal interno era relativamente poco, aun así casi cuatrocientos guardias era un poco exagerado, varios lograron desgarrarle la yukata y mientras Jack ejecutaba katas de Judo, Kung-fu, Aikido, artes Xiaolin, lucha greco-romana y ninjutsu aun con la espada entre los dientes no colaboraba a la integridad de su usual vestimenta, dejo a varias máquinas fuera de combate con golpes certeros a puntos críticos en las carcasas de metal, usaba el peso del enemigo en su contra para barrer a los demás y luego darles el golpe de gracia, un tipo logro conectarle un puñetazo a la quijada que hizo que un delgado hilo de sangre saliera por la comisura de sus labios, la mitad superior de su ropa ya no existía y como era una costumbre en la pelea su cabello había terminado suelto y dándole una apariencia feroz y amedrentadora. Comenzó a repartir puñetazos a diestra y siniestra y rematando con la espada, un robot logro enlazarle una pierna y barrerlo contra el suelo, logro desviar varios láseres que venían en su dirección con el acero indestructible de la katana mientras aún era arrastrado por el suelo, logro cortar el cable que lo tenía preso de un tobillo y cortar en varios pedazos al responsable. Su pierna izquierda estaba lacerada y a la vista pues la parte inferior de la yukata se había hecho añicos en el trayecto. No quedaban demasiados guardias y sonrió de medio lado cuando noto que todos temblaban. Treinta minutos después cuando Aku se dignó a mandarlos a todos a callar quedo totalmente mudo al abrir las cortinas de fuego de su habitación en toda su imponente altura.

― ¡¿Pero qué mierda les pasa?! ¡SILENCIO…!― no podía estar más taimado con lo que veía, había columnas de fuego (que no eran obra suya) por todas partes, todos sus guardias destruidos y las máquinas de ataque igual, en medio del océano de fuego, aceite y liquido hidráulico con metal echando chispas estaba la figura de Jack jadeando por el cansancio y lo vio directamente con ansias homicidas― No…no puede… ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! ― Aku no podía transformarse e irse volando hasta su guarida porque ESTABA en su guarida, Jack solo le sonrió cínico y pedante dándole a entender que estaba acabado, pero con una orden de Aku este podría invocar muchos demonios como en antaño para que lo enfrentaran y él huyera a otro sitio más protegido. Pero sus largos y filosos dedos negros detuvieron el chasquido de invocación al ver que Jack se relamía la sangre de los labios de una forma muy atrevida.

―Tiempo ser verte…digo porque ¿Tú siempre me estás viendo a mí no es así? ― cruzo los brazos encima del muy trabajado pecho y ladeo un poco la cabeza. Ni siquiera Jack sabía que estaba haciendo pero parecía funcionar…Aku solo lo miraba con una mescla de horror y furia. El Samurai le apunto con la katana y echando el cabello hacia un lado bramo: ― ¡Este es el final Aku!

― ¡JA! ― Rio sádico― ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! ― el demonio estaba por jugarle un típico truco sucio, pero la voz del nipón lo paro en seco.

―Me entere de que te dio algo hace unas horas ¿Qué fue? ― Rio muy engreídamente y Aku maldijo que esas horribles sensaciones humanas de nerviosismo al escuchar la voz de Jack lo hicieran estremecerse, toda la oscuridad en él reclamaba el devorar la luz que provenía del humano ahí presente y al mismo tiempo la conciencia colectiva humana que le servía de fuente de energía le gritaba que le arrancara lo que le quedaba de la yukata y…Aku sacudió la cabeza descolocado. Debía irse de ahí.

― ¿Ataque yo? Eso solo fue la prensa amarillista― zanjo el tema poniendo los brazos tras la espalda y silbando fingiendo demencia― ¡No sé cómo llegaste pequeño bastardo pero considérate muerto! ― Su sonrisa de colmillos torcidos se apreció gigantesca como él era. No espero ni como una broma de mal gusto que Jack clavara la katana en el suelo y lo viera como riéndose de él para sus adentros aun cruzado de brazos y riera a carcajada limpia.

―Ay…Aku― acomodo su largo cabello y lo vio de arriba para abajo― ¿La prensa…o estuviste viendo cosas entretenidas por tu pantalla? ― Ok, el demonio no sabía de donde había sacado esa actitud el maldito humano delante de él...Pero le estaba gustando… ¡NO! ¡Él era El Shogun del Mal! Jack solo quería destruirlo no caería de nuevo en sus juegos…un momento.

― ¿Ver? ¿Por mi pantalla? ― Aku no sudo frio porque no podía biológicamente hablando― ¿De que hablas? ― se puso mortalmente serio.

―Bueno tus ojos mecánicos siempre están sobre mi… ¿No? ― Jack dio un par de pasos y se acercó más a la orilla donde Aku permanecía inmutable, estaba semi-desnudo, algo usual pero ahora que sabía que eso excitaba al demonio comprendía perfectamente que este solo estaba fingiendo calma― Todo el tiempo…― el tono arrastrado y seductivo de Jack no hacía más que dejar a Aku fuera de contexto. El enorme demonio se inclinó y lo vio fijamente.

― ¿A qué juegas enano? ― le pregunto intentando que soltara la sopa de una vez. Era experto en detectar dobles intenciones, después de todo era su especialidad…pero viniendo de Jack era insólito.

―Tal vez si te encogieras a mi altura no me vería tan enano…― detallo las llamas que hacían resplandecer la locura eterna en los negros de Aku― El único que juega a espiarme mientras me baño eres tú demonio de novena categoría― Aku se echó para atrás del impacto y ni siquiera reparo en como lo había llamado, además su tono denotaba furia pero a la vez mucha diversión y también reclamo― ¿Te gusto lo que viste no? Para causar esa reacción…digo…debió ser fuerte― Jack sonrió de nuevo y Aku lo atrapo con una mano, lo increíble era que Jack no estaba asustado o gritando por la fuerza del agarre sino que seguía sonriendo.

― ¿Cómo sabes…eso? ― Aku recapacito en algo― ¿Acaso tú te…?― le dio a entender lo que quería decir y Jack solo rio muerto de la vergüenza por dentro― ¡¿LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO PARA QUE YO TE VIERA?!

―Bueno al principio si…pero me olvide de eso cuando comencé a disfrutarlo― le dijo con algo de dificultad no entraba aire a sus pulmones― Era quizá…― intento respirar― La segunda vez que me atreví a hacerlo en toda mi vida…― Aku lo soltó de golpe con una cara que daba mucha risa era casi de caricatura― No respondiste… ¿Te gusto?

― ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Samurai Jack? ― Aku era presa del pánico en ese momento.

―Oh por…― Jack se enojó― ¡¿Crees que es fácil decir todo esto y de paso hacerlo medio desnudo frente a ti MALDITO DEPRAVADO SEXUAL?! ― Jack exploto, en realidad no había un plan para seducir a Aku así que no se estaba yendo por la tangente.

― ¡¿Quién es tu informante?! ― Grito el demonio y Jack lo vio como si fuera un chiste malo― ¡Eh! ¿Depravado, yo? Creo que te confundiste de Shogun del Mal…jeje.

―Que mal actor…

― ¡¿A qué viene todo esto Jack?! ― grito haciendo que miles de llamaradas salieran detrás de él.

―No me preguntes― ironizo rodando los ojos al cielo― Eres tú el que tiene una aparente tensión sexual conmigo.

― **¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!** ― estuvo a punto de invocar a sus demonios y la sonrisa de Jack solo logro que Aku los llamara solo para que se desvanecieran con un movimiento de espada del menor.

― ¿Aun si eso funcionara…qué harías si muero, eh? ― le reto el menor― El único deseo que no has saciado es la lujuria… ¿Dime hay alguien más en todo el planeta que emitir la luz que tanto deseas devorar? ― el rostro de Aku lo decía todo― No, al parecer no lo hay…porque desde hace tiempo ya hubieras escogido a otros y te habrías centrado en matarme como DEBERIA ser…― Jack sonrió a modo de victoria cuando el tamaño de Aku comenzó a decrecer paulatinamente y juraba que lo veía temblar― ¿Es un fetiche? ¿Desear a tú enemigo de esa forma Aku? ― El demonio se tomó del pecho y seguía encogiéndose― ¿Sabes que está mal, no? Pero por eso mismo lo quieres…todo lo que es malo o tabú, corrupto y sucio debe ser tuyo…a como dé lugar…no eres más que basura un ser podrido ¿En realidad crees que me mereces? ― con la katana al hombro seguía hiriendo el ego de Aku, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que era su punto más débil, el demonio solo comenzó a verlo casi suplicando en su mirada que se callara la puta boca― ¿Por qué debería dejarte con vida después de todo lo que me has hecho? Mi misión es destruirte…jamás dejaría que corrompieras mi cuerpo con tus manos…

― ¡CALLATE! ― Aku ya solo media unos diez metros, Jack salto desde las alturas y aterrizo justo frente a él el Shogun del Mal lucia destruido por dentro― ¡CALLATE MALDITO NADA DE ESO ES VERDAD!

― **¡LO UNICO QUE ES VERDAD AQUÍ ES QUE NUNCA SERE TUYO!** Jamás. Vas. A. **TENERME** ― le espeto lleno de odio y rabia. Ahí fue cuando el demonio comenzó a gritar de forma cacofónica perdiendo el control de su oscuridad y su conciencia colectiva ya estaba del tamaño de Jack. El Samurai tuvo que cubrirse los oídos ante esos horripilantes gritos.

― **¡¿No te tendré?!** ¡DEBO TENERTE! ¡TODO ES MIO! ¡TODOS SON MIOS! ¡NO, NO ES VERDAD YO NO QUIERO NADA DE TI MAS QUE TU MUERTE BASTARDO! ¡TIENES QUE PERECER BAJO MI OSCURIDAD! ― el cuerpo de Aku comenzó a soltar humo negro mientras se contradecía a los gritos― ¡No permitiré que tú luz la consuma alguien más! ¡Debe ser mía a toda cosa! ― la voz de Aku cambiaba de un segundo para el otro, más gruesa, luego más aguda, mas masculina, luego más femenina, luego gritaba y luego…comenzó a llorar― ¡CALLATE, CALLATE! ― Cuando el humo dejo de salir Jack dilato los ojos…Aku seguía teniendo su misma fuerza pero su apariencia…

―Aku…― le llamo al ser que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, este volteo a verlo con los ojos literalmente encendidos en brasas, un rojo espantoso y amedrentador por donde lágrimas de sangre salían, era un cuerpo humanoide fisionomía masculina a todas luces, su piel era completamente verde toxico con cientos de tatuajes negros intrincados cubriéndola, su cabello negro y laceo irregular debía medir dos metros de longitud, sus cuernos de cabra eran rojos y tenían ligeras llamas como una película brillante cubriéndoles, sus colmillos eran prominentes, como los recordaba pero muchísimo más pequeños, su cara era perfilada pero muy masculina…podría decirse que si no tuviera aspecto de demonio seria casi su contemporáneo y luciría hasta atractivo una túnica negra apenas podía cubrirlo esta estaba hecha de fuego negro.

― ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! ― grito con la voz que conocía como la de Aku pero mucho más…humana Jack casi sintió lastima al ver esas lagrimas…aunque fueran de sangre eran de miedo e impotencia.

―No― le contesto firmemente, tomo a ese Aku del cuello presionando su prominente nuez de Adán y agrietando la pared cuando la estampo contra ella― Me devolverás a mi tiempo Aku…

―Jejejeje… ¿Qué mierda te hace creer que YO haría tal cosa? ― El demonio lo vio con perfidia y se echó a reír― ¡Esa estuvo buena! ¡Ough! ― la katana de Jack estaba ahora en su yugular.

―Puedo matarme ya mismo…pero no me quedare en esta asquerosa época…― le susurro a una de sus puntiagudas orejas esto causo que el demonio se estremeciera de placer debajo del Samurai…Jack no quería seguir con el plan pero tenerlo así, de aquella forma…no supo porque pero comenzaba a gustarle― Sé que lo harás…tú me enviaras de vuelta…― comenzó a acercar sus labios a la piel verde del demonio y este sentía el calor que emanaba del contrario― ¿Un incentivo estaría bien para ti?

― ¿Qué…me darás? ― Aku estaba mortalmente excitado con lo que él llamaba mente en blanco. La luz de Jack estaba quemando su oscuridad y eso le llenaba de placer, intento sonreír pero la espada solo punzo más en su cuello.

― ¿Por qué no darle al Shogun lo que él quiere…?― lo vio directamente a las brasas que tenía por ojos, el intenso negro de los ojos de Jack parecieron mucho más intensos y calientes que las propias llamas en los orbes de Aku. No supo en que momento conecto sus labios con los de a quien juro matar, pero si sabía que apenas sintió el tacto de estos sobre los suyos no pudo detenerse, era nuevo besando pero al parecer Aku no lo era, se jalaron del cabello mutuamente juntándose mucho más en un beso apasionado y lleno de lascivia, Jack intentaba seguir el ritmo mientras presionaba aún más al demonio contra la pared, Aku comenzó a respirar con violencia y al Samurai se le nublo la vista el sabor a fuego y azufre en el interior de la boca del contrario lo enloqueció de placer, comenzó a corresponder la demanda con su lengua cuando Aku le mordió el labio inferior e introdujo su larga lengua de serpiente, sentir el ese musculo jugar con su lengua de esa forma tan atrevida solo logro que Jack soltara la espada y comenzara a acariciar de forma atrevida al contrario dejando libre el cabello y el cuello de Aku, fue como si algo despertara dentro suyo, lo adiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma pero ahí estaba entregándole su primer beso pasional y de una forma desenfrenada y apocalíptica. El demonio solo logro que sus gemidos se confundieran con los suyos. Cuando Jack sintió que le desgarraban lo que quedaba de ropa con las largas uñas negras del Shogun un gemido ronco murió en su garganta no quería dejar sus labios por ningún motivo. Quería demostrarle que podía más que él que se las cobraría todas y cada una que lo humillaría en su propio terreno― A-Aquí no…― logro decirle al demonio separándose míseros milímetros dejando un hilo de saliva conectándolos, Jack estaba sonrojado, jadeando como loco y sentía una horrible presión en la entre-pierna― N-No creas que te dejare dominarme…― Jack pudo haberse sorprendido del intenso sonrojo anti-natural de esa forma del demonio― Deshazte de la túnica: Es una orden― espeto serio― Oh no te daré nada…― junto sus frentes, era más alto por solo cinco centímetros pero eso parecía imponer, Aku obedeció con una sonrisa morbosa y llena de lívido, quedo completamente desnudo en esa forma humanoide y luego rasgo el Fundoshi de Jack. El menor atrajo de nuevo al demonio contra su persona y siguió besándolo con furia y demencia, ya no sabía quién de los dos estaba realmente loco ahí, solo que sentía un horrible placer al tocar la piel de Aku al besarlo, pronto lo tuvo debajo suyo contra el suelo, beso y lamio el cuello verde lleno de tatuajes negros y no le importó sentir como las garras del demonio arañaban su espalda. Eso más bien lo excito mucho mas ¿Quizá tantos años combatiendo lo habían vuelto masoquista? Tal vez…Aku continuaba su parte besando y mordiendo sus pectorales y lamiendo el resplandor carmesí de su sangre, Jack tuvo que echar su cabello hacia atrás cuando sintió que el demonio lo puso de rodillas y comenzó a lamer y besar todo su abdomen. No quería que se detuviera su vientre estaba enviando mucha sangre a su miembro y pronto necesitaría atención. La cual no tardo en recibir.

― ¡AAAH! ― Jack soltó delgadas lágrimas de placer y asco cuando sintió que su hombría era metida en una cavidad caliente…húmeda y la carne de esta era estimulada, podía sentir una furiosa succión, como la lamian y chupaban con un gusto casi enfermo, sintió unos arañazos suaves desde la base hasta el glande hechos con los colmillos del demonio, comenzó a jadear como un loco desenfrenado y lo tomo de la cabeza pegándolo más a esa zona. No quería pensar, solo sentirlo ahí. Para toda la vida si era necesario, lo necesitaba ahí. Pronto sintió que su miembro crecía demasiado y pasados varios minutos con un grito sintió como se corría en la boca de Aku el cual trago ruidosamente a propósito. Jack no dejaba de jadear.

―Sé que…eres casto Samurai… ¿Por qué me darías a mí esto? ¿No es sagrado para ti? ― Jack lo tomo del cabello con brusquedad y en un beso violento le mordió con suma fuerza el labio haciéndolo sangrar profusamente.

―Cállate― le reto y observo con mucho deseo placer y odio mesclados― No sé porque quiero esto…pero ¿Tú lo quieres mas no? ― Aku se estremeció cuando el Samurai lo empujo de nuevo contra el piso esta vez se aseguro de tenerlo bien sujeto y comenzó a masturbar al contrario quien ya tenia mucho liquido pre-semial cubriendo su demoniaca hombría con la suya propia. Jack no dejaba de sentirse superior solo por escucharlo gritar de placer debajo suyo, cuando tuvo liquido suficiente se pregunto como iba a hacer lo siguiente sin experiencia en ello pero no le importo solo queria saber que la curiosidad lo matara igual que a los gatos. Torpemente comenzó a dilatar la entrada del demonio el cual solto nuevas lagrimas sangrientas pero esta vez de puro placer. Jack no sabía en qué momento…meter su miembro pero solamente lo hizo sin decirle nada al otro solo metió la puta y luego el resto de su pene en las paredes internas del otro.

― ¡AAAH! ― Aku grito por el dolor y el placer, Jack comenzó a embestir por puro instinto, no sabía cómo hacerlo pero sintió las piernas del otro enrolladas en sus caderas y moviendo las suyas propias marcándole un ritmo el cual siguió, paso media hora de sacar y meter torpemente pero mierda se sentía muy bien, demasiado tanto que casi se le olvido porque estaba haciendo aquello― ¡JACK! ― y ahí lo recordó.

― ¿D-Dime cómo te llamas realmente? ― Aku abrió los ojos de golpe y los cerros negándose a hablar, Jack tuvo que embestirlo con demasiada fuerza.

― ¡AH!

― ¡¿Tú nombre?! ― grito el otro presa de la confusión, no dejo de embestir con violencia, sabía que a Aku le estaba doliendo demasiado pero por eso mismo no lo detenía.

― ¡A…A…!― Aku no podía respirar no sabía dónde estaba, quien era o quien estaba solo que quería mas y quería gritar algo― ¡ATÉÉ! ― ¿Até? ¿La diosa griega de la aberración y la locura? Eso tenía demasiado sentido. Aku perdió todos sus recuerdos en ese momento. Justo cuando Jack se corrió dentro suyo con violencia.

―E-Envíame de vuelta…a la época donde casi acabo contigo…

―Que cruel…― escucho decir a Aku mientras el agujero espacio-tiempo se abría a sus espaldas― Eres cruel…Samurai Jack― le dijo llorando amargamente― O al menos…esto fue cruel…― Jack solo sintió un atisbo de compasión y le susurro un nombre al oído…su nombre.

―Recuérdalo…ya que estas muerto…Aku― dicho esto tomo la katana y salió de él lo más rápido que pudo, pronto todo acabaría.

 **BONUS**

Habían pasado veinte años desde que había derrotado a Aku, la tierra estaba en paz. Estaba con su familia, era el Emperador…todo era maravilloso, salvo por una cosa.

― ¡Emperador! ― Su esposa, aquella niña que le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando niños traiga consigo a uno de sus sirvientes y lo arrojo a sus pies― ¡¿Por qué le consientes que haga lo que quiera?!

―Tranquila, Kiyoko― quien una vez se hizo llamar Jack le sonrió y levanto al muchacho de cabello demasiado largo y negro, ojos rojos y colmillos― Até no es una amenaza…

― ¡Solo para mí! ¡Destruye mis cosas a propósito! ― bramo su esposa.

―Discúlpalo…recuerda que no tiene recuerdos y le es difícil comportarse― lo que quedo de Aku fue ese joven de apariencia demoniaca. Aquel joven que no envejecía, aquel que el Samurai que salvo al mundo amaba por ser su primera vez aunque él no lo recordara…cuando su esposa se fue el Emperador vio con reprobación a Até― ¿Por qué la odias tanto?

―Tú eres mío― respondió con odio en la voz― Es lo único que recuerdo…y ella no te alejara de mi…― le sonrió pedante y el que una vez fue Jack solo se echó a reír.


End file.
